The embodiments described herein relate to fuel system components, and more particularly, to apparatus and methods for filtering fuel within a fuel delivery module.
Some known fuel systems utilize a high pressure fuel pump mounted within the fuel tank of a vehicle. Some known fuel systems include a fuel delivery module, which is an integrated package of related fuel system components that can be mounted within the fuel tank. Such known fuel delivery modules can include, for example, the fuel pump, a fuel pressure regulator, a fuel filter, and/or a fuel level sensor. In some arrangements, the fuel delivery module must be removed from the fuel tank to service and/or replace one of the fuel system components (e.g., the fuel filter). In some arrangements, removal of the fuel delivery module and/or a portion of the fuel delivery module can cause one or more fuel flow paths to be disconnected. For example, in some known fuel systems, replacement of the fuel filter can be accomplished only by disconnecting the flow path from the fuel pump to the fuel filter. The removal of the fuel delivery module from the fuel tank and/or the disconnection of fuel flow paths can result in increased service times (and costs), an increased risk of potential leaks when the fuel system is reassembled and/or the use of additional parts (e.g., seals).
Additionally, some known fuel delivery modules require a customized fuel filter to accommodate the packaging of various components of the fuel delivery module. The use of specific and/or customized filters can increase manufacturing cost and limit available options for servicing the fuel delivery module.
Thus, a need exists for improved apparatus and methods for filtering fuel in a fuel delivery module. A need also exists for apparatus and methods for servicing a fuel filter without requiring the removal of the fuel delivery module from the fuel tank.